La beauté
by Hoodraii
Summary: Recevoir une lettre peut changer beaucoup de chose… Ou TOUT. Yaoi/Slash.


_Hello, encore moi… _

_Je vous présente un petit OS Severus Snape/Harry Potter. Il me trottait dans la tête, alors TADAM ! xD _

**_Disclamer _**_: Rien ne m'appartient, tout vient de notre très chère J.K.R ! _

**_Résumé : _**_Recevoir une lettre peut changer beaucoup de chose… Ou TOUT. Yaoi/Slash. _

**_Warning :_**_ Cet OS est une romance entre deux hommes… Vous connaissez la suite. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_H._

* * *

** La Beauté**

* * *

La beauté d'une personne ne se résume pas seulement à ça. La beauté… Qu'est-ce que la beauté finalement ? Ça peut être beaucoup de chose et pas grand-chose à la fois. Une personne peut trouver une statue belle alors que mille autres ne trouveront rien de beau dans cette même œuvre. Car chacun ses gouts et ses couleurs. Mais surtout, la perception de la beauté a beaucoup de point de vue.

Une personne peut être belle ou non, peu importe de toute façon, puisque qu'elle est née ainsi. Elle peut plaire à certains et en rebuter d'autres. Mais surtout, il y a plusieurs degrés de beauté.

Il y a le charisme de certain qui peuvent rendre la personne belle. La prestance peut rendre une personne belle. Le cœur, bon peut rendre une personne belle. La joie, l'amour, l'amitié… Le tout sans que jamais le physique ne rentre en compte.

Il y a beaucoup de sorte de beauté. C'est comme l'échelle de Richter pour les secousses sismiques, il y a bien des degrés de beauté. Mais chacun n'a pas la même échelle, la même perception, le même goût, les mêmes envies…

Les préférences peuvent rendre Intel ou Intel beau ou laid selon son propre point de vue.

Je vais te prendre pour exemple Severus. Peu importe ce que les gens disent de toi, trouve que tu sois laid, moche ou autre qualificatif. Tes actes, ta valeur, ta bravoure, ta loyauté et ton unité font de toi la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais vue.

Ton côté ténébreux te rend juste plus mystérieux. Ton visage marqué par les années, sans qu'aucuns sentiments ne le perturbe te rends dur mais pas moins beau. Ton nez busqué ne te rend pas plus laid tout au contraire, il ajoute du charme à ta présence et ton élégance naturelle. Tes yeux noirs comme l'abime me donne simplement envie de plonger dedans et de ne plus jamais en sortir, ils sont comme deux joyaux qui te rendent beau. Tes longs doigts de potioniste me font frissonner d'envie, ils s'allient à ta grâce et te rendent beau. Tes cheveux que chacun croit graisseux, sont, j'en suis certain, doux et soyeux, certainement trop brillant, te rendent beau.

Tes robes noires cachent ton corps que j'imagine musclé, elles te rendent austère mais je suis sûr que c'est que tu cherches. C'est comme si elles étaient ta coquille, elles te permettent de te cacher, comme le masque de froideur que tu revêts. Pourtant elles te donnent un charme fou et elles te rendent beau.

Oui, ou peut-être est-ce moi qui suis fou. Peut-être. Finalement je ne sais plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu me rends fou. De tes yeux noirs à tes doigts, de tes cheveux à tes lèvres. Je voudrais tout cela pour moi.

Je voudrais être égoïste et pouvoir avoir tout de toi.

Je voudrais pouvoir venir te voir, te parler, sans animosité. Pouvoir avoir de longues conversations avec toi, de passionnantes conversations. Je voudrais pouvoir m'assoir avec toi chaque soir, pouvoir t'observer de tout mon soul. Écouter ta voix grave et sensuel, parler passionnément de potion, te voir agiter tes doigts et tes mains pour expliquer tel ou tel chose. Pouvoir voir tes yeux noirs briller d'intelligence. Voir tes lèvres fines bouger, se pincer, sourire…

Je voudrais pourvoir passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux, sentir leur douceur. Retracer ton visage trop marqué par le passé, effacer tous les doutes qui le parcourt. Découvrir la douceur de ta peau, parcourir ton corps du bout des doigts, pouvoir voir si des cicatrices parcours ta peau, les embrasser pour les guérir.

Je voudrais poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes pour te faire taire, pas parce que ce que tu dis est ineptie, mais simplement pour profiter de ces lèvres que j'ai envie d'embrasser chaque fois que je te vois. Je voudrais découvrir chaque parcelle de ta peau, la sentir sous mes doigts, la sentir se recouvrir de chair de poule.

Je voudrais que tes doigts, les tiens, retracent mon visage et fourragent dans mes cheveux. Tes doigts fins et longs qui me font tant envie, je voudrais les sentir sur ma peau, je voudrais que tu m'enlaces dans ta chaleur et que tu ne me lâches plus jamais.

Je voudrais que tu me susurres des mots d'amour. Que tu me chuchotes des louanges. Que tu ouvres ton cœur pour moi. Je te voudrais pour moi seul, et je voudrais que tu sois le seul…

Mais je sais que tout ceci n'arrivera jamais. Parce que je suis moi. Et parce que tu es toi. Tu ne m'autoriseras jamais à entrer dans ta vie. Tu me haïs trop pour ça. Tu n'ouvriras jamais ton cœur pour quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que moi.

Pourtant, tu as volé mon cœur. Je me suis perdu dans tes yeux trop noirs. À espérer de toi des choses que je n'aurais jamais. Alors, par cette lettre, je t'avoue mon amour. Tu pourras me traiter de lâche autant que tu le voudras. Peut-importe finalement…

J'ai essayé. De toutes mes forces, j'ai essayé de t'oublier, d'avancer, de me concentrer sur mes études. De passer du temps avec mes amis, de rire, de vivre…

Mais tes yeux noirs m'obsèdent, mes rêves sont emplis de ton visage, de ton corps, pur produit de mon imagination, de ta voie qui me susurre des mots doux. Mon corps réagi toujours, pourtant quand je me réveille ce sont des larmes qui perlent tant la souffrance me sers le cœur et les entrailles.

Mais je ne suis pas là pour m'appesantir. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes réveillé à l'heure où j'écris cette lettre, que j'ai fait plus par égoïsme qu'autre chose.

Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que vous êtes une belle personne. Et vous êtes beau à mes yeux. Même si je suis seulement Harry Potter.

Votre pour l'éternité.

H.J.P.

.

Severus Snape était chez lui, dans une maison que personne ne connaissait depuis maintenant six mois quand il reçut la lettre.

Il s'était réveillé d'un coma d'un an, avait passé six autres mois alités, le temps que son corps et sa magie se remette. Et il était là, seul, enfermé depuis six mois. Empêchant tout hibou, lettre, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre chez lui. Il avait survécu, personne ne savait comment.

Severus Snape était libre, le dossier que les aurores avaient trouvé dans le bureau du directeur l'avait complètement disculpé de toutes les fautes que le ministère lui reprochait. Mais il était libre. D'aller où il voulait, de faire ce qu'il voulait, dans la limite du raisonnable bien entendu.

Mais la seule chose qu'il voulait ? Eh bien il ne l'aurait jamais. Enfin, pas une chose mais plutôt, une personne. Il pensait mourir pendant la bataille, mais il était là aujourd'hui. Et il s'était aperçut qu'il n'avait plus de but… Alors il survivait, jours après jours.

Il réfléchissait beaucoup également sur la vie et ce qu'il en voulait ou non. Sur ses erreurs passées et les choix qu'il devait faire. Mais toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui. La seule personne qui avait brisé les murs qui gardaient son cœur. Et Severus c'était fait une raison, il était tombé amoureux sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Alors quand il reçut la lettre, son cœur passa par beaucoup de sentiments. Mais la terreur la plus sombre qu'il n'ait jamais ressentit lui enserra les tripes et le cœur, comme une douleur sourde et insidieuse… Il laissa tomber la lettre sur le sol et se précipita dehors.

Et il disparut dans la nuit. Comme une ombre disparait dans les ombres. Parce que la seule personne qui faisait battre son cœur venez de lui faire ses adieux. Et l'amour qu'il ne pensait jamais partager, frappait à sa porte… Mais cet adieu, il n'en voulait pas. Alors sans même réfléchir, sans même qu'il ne sache vraiment si la personne qu'il aimait de tout son être serait dans cette maison particulière, il entra au square grimaud en trombe. La porte claqua durement sur le mur mais Severus en avait cure. Il courut dans la vieille bâtisse, qui était toujours la même. Il parcourut toutes les pièces unes à unes, ses yeux noirs scrutant chaque coin et recoin.

Finalement, il pénétra dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, et son cœur s'arrêta soudainement de battre. Le corps maigre et sans vie d'Harry était allongé là, inerte sur le lit… Ces bras en croix, d'où s'écoulait un filet de sang. Les poignées étaient tous deux entaillées profondément et le liquide rouge, ce liquide si précieux s'écoulait lentement, s'échappant du corps maigre. En une seconde, le cœur de Severus s'accéléra, lui faisant voir des étoiles tant la douleur était sourde. Il se précipita sur le corps d'Harry écoutant le moindre souffle qui s'échappait de ses lèvres autrefois purpurines, mais bleuie par le manque de sang.

D'un coup de baguette, Severus referma, banda et pansa les plaies. Empêchant plus que nécessaire le sang de s'échapper du corps d'Harry. Le maitre des potions toucha doucement la poitrine du jeune homme, pour sentir les battements de cœur. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa quand il sentit les battements réguliers. Ils étaient lents, mais sans pour autant être fuyant. Il était arrivé à temps et le soulagement fit s'envoler des papillons dans ses entrailles.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa le visage qui le hantait depuis des années. Il était maigre, et des cernes lourdes et noires entouraient les yeux en amandes où les paupières étaient encore fermées. Les longs cils noirs caressaient ces joues creuses. Mais même ainsi, aux portes de la mort, Harry Potter était toujours aussi beau. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, ils étaient étalés autour de son visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire, lui donnant un air angélique.

Soudain, Severus entendit des voix et des pas dans la maison. Il était seul depuis si longtemps qu'il ne voulait pas parler, s'expliquer avec les amis Gryffondor de son amour. Alors il fit une chose insensée. Il passa sa main sous la nuque d'Harry, son autre bras attrapant les genoux, il souleva le survivant, qui justement survivait, et le serra contre son cœur.

Quand il fut sûr qu'il était bien installé, il transplana. Il atterrit devant la masure où il vivait et entra dans la bâtisse. Son précieux chargement toujours dans ces bras, il le porta jusque dans son lit ou il l'allongea doucement, tendrement. Observant les moindres traits du jeune homme. Severus recouvrit Harry de la couette. Et il souffla doucement.

-Harry murmura la voix rauque du professeur. Oh Harry qu'as-tu fait, espèce de Gryffondor entêté…

Un sourire triste fit apparition sur le visage sans émotion du potioniste. Il toucha du bout des doigts le visage aimé, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Il se releva et parcourut l'espace qui le séparait de son laboratoire de potion. Il prit plusieurs fioles et remonta rapidement vers la chambre. Là, après avoir observé le visage blafard pendant quelques secondes, il fit boire les différentes potions au bel endormi. Et il s'installa au chevet du « malade ». Observant, touchant doucement les traits dont il avait tellement rêvé.

Quand la potion de régénération sanguine fit enfin son effet, le rose revenait aux joues d'Harry. Son souffle se fit plus fort et Severus soupira de nouveau de soulagement. La nuit venait de s'installer et Severus avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Alors il se leva pour aller prendre une douche.

Tellement prit qu'il oublia de prendre des vêtements et en sortant de la douche, il se retrouva nue, sans rien à se mettre sur le dos. Il souffla doucement et enroula sa taille d'une serviette. Il sortit doucement de la salle de bain et son regard s'arrêta un instant sur le lit ou Harry était toujours étendu. Puis il tourna les talons et chercha des affaires à se mettre.

Quand il fut vêtu, il retourna à sa première occupation, surveiller le demi-sommeil d'Harry. Il appela son elfe pour un repas et dina doucement, dans le silence de la chambre.

.

Severus papillonna doucement des yeux, ne se souvenant pas de s'être endormi. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et sur son visage pour se réveiller, les souvenirs de la journée d'avant remontèrent instantanément. Son souffle se coupa et il ouvrit de grands yeux. Il observa un instant le lit et soupira de soulagement quand il vit la poitrine se soulever bien plus régulièrement que pendant la nuit. Les lèvres d'Harry avait reprises leur belle couleur rouge. Les joues étaient rosées et Severus ne put s'empêcher d'y approcher sa main.

Il toucha du bout des doigts le visage d'Harry. Ses doigts fins passant sur le front, là où la célèbre cicatrice se voyait encore, quoi que nettement moins voyante que dans les souvenirs de Severus. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, son visage s'approcha doucement et il posa ses lèvres sur la cicatrice qui avait fait vivre un enfer à Harry. Ce fut un doux effleurement. Et quand Severus releva son visage il retint son souffle à la vue de deux émeraudes brillantes.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient grand ouverts, encore embrumés de douleur et de fatigue. Mais surtout troublés de larmes retenue. Et le cœur de Severus se serra. Il observa les deux yeux magnifiques face à lui, le visage à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux ébène, d'une douceur sans nom. Sa deuxième main continua à caresser le visage du jeune homme du bout des doigts, passant sur le nez légèrement retroussé, puis sur les joues, contournant les yeux ouverts, faisant le tour du visage, longeant la mâchoire pour finalement se perdre sur les lèvres douces et rouge. Pour repartir de plus belle.

De longues minutes passèrent ainsi en silence. Severus avait toujours un genou sur le lit, son visage au-dessus de celui d'Harry.

Les yeux verts observaient tous ce qu'il pouvait, troublé, triste… un maelstrom de sentiments qui serrait le cœur du plus vieux. Et finalement, la voix rauque d'Harry perça le silence.

-C'est la plus belle mort que j'aurais pu avoir… Chuchota-t-il.

Une larme s'échappa de son œil et Severus la cueillit de ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Quand il releva le visage les orbes émeraude avaient disparu sous les paupières clauses. Il entoura le visage aimé de ses deux mains en coupe.

-Tu n'es pas mort sombre idiot… Murmura doucement le maitre des potions.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand, aucune animosité ne perçait dans la voix de Severus. Ce qui, surement avait choqué le plus jeune.

-Je ne permettrait pas que tu meures, sombre crétin de Gryffondor entêté… Pas avant que tu n'aies eu la réponse à ta lettre.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les larmes coulaient une à une. Et Severus pouvait lire dans les orbes verts un mélange de douleur, d'appréhension, de honte, de peur… Et tout au fond, une petite note d'espoir qui fit s'accélérer le palpitant du plus vieux.

Alors Severus s'approcha doucement. Et recouvrit les lèvres d'Harry des siennes dans un baiser doux et chaste. Quand il s'écarta, ses lèvres embrassèrent tout ce qu'elles pouvaient, chassant les perles d'eau salée.

Après encore quelques baisés Severus s'écarta pour trouver un Harry endormi, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres, les perles salées coulaient une à une même si le petit brun était toujours endormis.


End file.
